There are in existence a number of games which require skill and coordination of body movement to play them. Some prior art games include the manipulation of a ball or similar article into predesignated areas. There are, however, no prior art games known to applicant which can be participated in by two to four persons simultaneously through the coordinated movement of the body by shifting of the weight from foot to foot in synchronization with the movement of the object ball to cause the ball to move through a tortuous path and into a predesignated goal area. Those prior art game apparatus known to applicant are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,087, 3,618,949; 3,799,546 and 3,879,039.